


14 Days of Love collection

by chyeahnursey



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, OMGCP 14 Days of Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyeahnursey/pseuds/chyeahnursey
Summary: A series of fics from the omgcp 14 days of love prompts by tumblr user @softkent





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts are totally out of order, I'm sorry (yikes)

“Chow, you don’t understand, everyone saw it!” Dex flopped backwards onto Chowder’s bed and draped his arm over his eyes. “I can never set foot in that class again, and I need it to graduate!”

Chowder awkwardly patted his arm. “It can’t be that bad Dex, everyone has a bad presentation at some point. They’ll forget about it.”

“No, the presentation was going great, but I forgot I had been playing around with the program and-” his face went scarlet. “They saw something I had been messing around with.”

“Still, it can’t be that bad,” Chowder said.

“My life is over,” Dex dramatically flopped onto his stomach and pulled one of Chowder’s stuffed sharks over his head. “Just pull out my laptop, you’ll see it. The program’s still open.” His voice was muffled under the shark but Chowder could still hear how defeated he sounded.

Chowder patted his shoulder and snagged Dex’s laptop from his bag. Opening it, he saw exactly what Dex was talking about. “Oh.”

“Just kill me Chow, okay? Please?”

“Way to be dramatic Poindexter. What’s up?”

Dex shot up off the bed to see Nursey standing in the doorway. Chowder was quite impressed, frankly, that they hadn’t heard Nursey coming up. He usually managed to trip over something.

“Oh great,” Dex moaned, trying to smother himself with the stuffed shark. Chowder slammed the laptop shut, wincing at the noise it made.

Nursey sat down next to Dex and pulled the shark away from his face. “Okay, it’s cool if you want to be dramatic, but I kind of need my d-partner for the game this weekend, and also it’s sort of my birthday next week so it would be cool if my boyfriend wasn’t dead.” He looked at Chowder. “Wanna tell me what’s going on Chow?”

“Uh…” Chowder looked between the two of them, then stood up and edged towards the door. “I think I’ll let Dex explain.”

“Dex?”

“Just open the laptop and look,” Dex sighed. He rearranged himself on the bed so that he was sitting with his arms hugging his knees to his chest.

Nursey picked up the laptop and opened it, seeing what Dex had been so upset about. “This is cute. Why are you upset about it?”

“Because it ended up in my presentation and my whole class saw it.”

“Babe, the whole campus knows we’re dating, I think them seeing “I <3 Derek Nurse” isn’t going to be a big shocker to anyone.”

“Yeah but,” Dex fiddled with Chowder’s comforter, “I haven’t said it to you yet. And instead my whole class saw it before you.”

“That’s why you’re upset? Because you haven’t said it to me?” Nursey frowned.

“Yes,” Dex mumbled, still not making eye contact.

“But - you say it all the time. Well, okay, not with words, but like, if we’re talking languages of love, then yeah, you say it all the time. Texting me to make sure I’m up for morning practice, bringing me coffee after my seminar because you know it’s the only time we see each other on Mondays, making sure I don’t die when we walk home after kegsters.” Dex finally looked up at Nursey, so Nursey continued. “You don’t have to say it if you’re not ready, I already know how you feel about me. I don’t mind waiting for you to say it out loud.”

“It’s for your birthday,” Dex blurted out. “The - thing. It’s a website. That’s the final page but you have to answer clues to get there.”

Nursey’s lips curved up into a smile. “What kind of clues?”

“You’ll have to wait and find out, I guess.” Dex smiled back at him.

Nursey leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, which was the exact moment Chowder walked back into the room.

“Foooooooine! Stop making out on my bed. You can’t even blame it on a kegster this time.”

“Chill, Chowder, it was just a kiss.” Nursey snickered.

“Which will quickly lead to defiling my bed, which you are not allowed to do. I’m still traumatized from the last time.” Chowder wrinkled his nose.

“Chris, like… you and Cait have actually done it, right?” Dex asked.

“Oh my god,” Chowder’s face was turning red. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yeah, Cait and I have had sex in here because it’s my room. You two are not allowed to do it in here, because it’s not your room. Do I bring Cait over to your dorms and defile your beds? No, I don’t. Cause I’m not an asshole friend. If you wanna make out, you need to get out. Right now. Or I will double fine you.”

“Dex, you wanna go back to my dorm?” Nursey wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“Sure, your bed is comfier anyways.” Dex grabbed his laptop and his bag. “Thanks for putting up with dramatics, Chow. Sorry ‘bout this asshole.” He jerked his thumb towards Nursey. “It’s a good thing his name rhymes with worst, huh, gives people some warning about his personality.”

“Wow, that’s it, I’m leaving you here with Chow and the bed that he and Farms have defiled, you jerk.” Nursey mock-glared at him and headed down the stairs.

“Uh uh, no, I was promised a make out sesh and you can’t go back on that,” Dex argued as he followed Nursey down the stairs.

“First of all, sesh? Who are you? Second of all, there was no promise.” Nursey’s voice floated back up the stairs as the two d-men headed towards the front door.

“The promise was implied, and you say sesh like five times a day.”

“Chyeah, but I’m cool, and you are… not.” The front door cut off the rest of their conversation, and Chowder laughed softly at his friends.


	2. Social Media

“You want to do what?” Nursey asked.

“Change our status on facebook,” Dex repeated.

“Like, our relationship status?”

“Yes Derek, our relationship status. I thought you wanted to tell people.” Dex rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Uh, I do, but you don’t. And you hate facebook relationship statuses.” Nursey stared at Dex. “Did you get bodysnatched or something?”

“No, I just - it seemed practical. The fastest way to tell everyone.” To anyone watching them, it would have looked like Dex was looking at Nursey, but Nursey could tell Dex was focused on a spot just over his shoulder.

“A little impersonal though, right, your words?” Nursey couldn’t help poking at the issue.

“Okay fine, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” Dex huffed and crossed his arms.

“No, Dex, I want to,” Nursey reaches across the table to take Dex’s hand. “I’m just confused about why you’ve suddenly changed your mind.”

Dex takes a deep breath. “It’s going to sound stupid.”

“Hey, you can tell me. No judgement zone.” Nursey said soothingly, stroking his thumb across the back of Dex’s hand.

“That would be a first,” Dex snorted. “It’s just, ugh, every time I call home someone is asking me when I’m going to get a girlfriend. Like, when I said I was bisexual, apparently none of them registered the fact that I like guys. Or that I’m dating a guy, because I literally talked about you the entire time I was home at Christmas. So I just… I just want them to see that I’m happy.”

“I make you happy?” Nursey asked, a soft smile on his face.

“Ew Nurse, don’t get sappy,” Dex wrinkled his face in disgust. “I like you, don’t make a big deal about it.”

“I am sappy though,” Nursey declared, dropping a kiss on the back of his hand.

“Ugh,” Dex pulled his hand away from Nursey and wiped it on his pants. “Nurse, we’re like… in public.”

“We’re at the haus, we’re not in public.”

“Same difference.”

“Sorry,” Nursey apologized. “I’ll keep the sappy to a minimum.”

“Not-” Dex tilted his head, thinking. “Not a minimum, just like, in private? I like it, I just… like when it’s just us.”

“I can do that.”

“Thanks. So, facebook status?”

“Sure, whenever you want. How about you change it and I can just confirm it or whatever?” Nursey suggested.

“Cool.”

“Hey,” Nursey bumped him with his shoulder. “You make me happy too.”


End file.
